Future
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: Ouran's Bad Boy host gets his 'future' read by Kaibara's very own psychic girl and Uo watches with amusement. /mild language because of Uo and Hayate/


**Just a fun little drabble I wrote for a ship between me and my friend- I roleplay as Uo and she has an OC and the two are cute together :) Thought I'd write something for them.**

**Uo, Hana, and Tohru do not belong to me. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

**The plot belongs to me and Hayate belongs to my friend.**

* * *

"Uotani, I ain't sure about this. It's like a circus in here, y'know."

The blond student rolled her eyes at her friend's complaint and continued to pull him through the crowd of people. "Funny, I thought you'd be used t' that kind'a stuff, from what I saw in that club'a yers," she retorted, sending Hayate a playful smirk behind her shoulder, though he couldn't see it since she was wearing her medical mask due to her allergies with all the dust being kicked up by the Kaibara students.

Hayate just gave her a mild scowl in return, which caused Arisa to laugh and tug him into a classroom. It was full of people, some with their own tables for the Cultural Festival, and others participating in activities at the tables. It was a very lively place, indeed. Arisa looked around for a moment, then smiled and headed for a table that held her best friends, Saki Hanajima and Tohru Honda.

"There y'are, guys!" Arisa exclaimed, waving to her friends. The Goth and riceball looked up and Tohru smiled brightly, standing from her seat beside Saki, hands clasped together in delight as the Yankee stopped at the table, Hayate's wrist still in her grip.

"Uo! You made it after all!" the brunette chirped, giggling in her happiness. Arisa grinned and nodded, then gestured behind her to the boy, who looked distracted by all the girls in the classroom wearing strange garb for their tables' activities.

"Course I did! Told yah I'd come, didn't I?" the blond chuckled, "Like hell I'd let some damn allergies get in my way of seein' Hana and her table!" Arisa turned her head to look at Hayate, only to see him giving some girl across the room a 'friendly' smirk; she frowned a bit and elbowed him sharply in the side. Hayate grunted and turned to glare at the Yankee, but said nothing. Arisa rolled her eyes again but didn't appear that annoyed at the male.

"Anyway, what _is_ yer table, Hana?" Arisa asked, finally seeing the raven-haired girl's outfit now. It was simple- a black dress with a lace hanging collar and a purple silk wrap hanging off her shoulders. On the table itself was a black tablecloth and over that, a black cotton square for decoration and a crystal ball resting on a small wooden stand.

The Gothic female brought her dark eyes up to her former Yankee friend, expression calm and almost blank. Hayate raised a brow at her, trying to figure out what her deal was, though remained silent just as Saki opened her mouth to explain.

"I am giving predictions of the future to those who wish to know it," the girl stated in her soft voice, hands lightly resting onto the ball. Tohru beamed and clapped her hands together, looking absolutely proud.

"Hana's already had three groups of people come to her! She's incredible! It's as though she really _can_ see into the future!" the enthusiastic girl exclaimed, earning a warm smile from Saki.

"It's really nothing special. All I do is read the person's electrical waves and that gives me a very vague idea of what they would like to hear," she said, "But thank you, Tohru. It's extremely encouraging to hear such praise from you. Later, if you would like, I can give you a free reading."

"O-oh, that's alright, Hana!" Tohru replied, shaking her head frantically, as she often did when someone offered her something. The brunette smiled brightly. "Besides, I'm sure after the festival is over today, you'll be too tired. But thank you very much!" Tohru then turned toward Hayate, who had been watching the exchange between the two girls with a bemused frown. He felt he would never get used to them; how Uotani could deal with it every day was a pure mystery to the Bad Boy.

"Suzuki, you should get a reading done by Hana!" Tohru suggested; Arisa grinned and nudged the dark-haired male slightly. "I promise you won't regret it! She's never had a unsatisfied customer yet!"

It took a moment, but Hayate sighed deeply and took a seat across from Saki, who gave him a silent smile and then turned her attention into the crystal ball. Tohru and Arisa stood at the side, watching with great interest, even though Hayate looked rather unimpressed and almost bored. Saki hovered her hands over the clear ball, dark eyes gazing into the depths of it as she softly hummed under her breath.

"I doubt that thing's gonna show you anythin' of interest," the boy stated, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. "The whole readin' the future is just a bunch of shit and you even told us you don't actually even do it." That was all he said, however, since Saki raised her dark hues up to him, and it silenced him long enough to allow her a dramatic pause, eyes returning into the ball.

After a moment, Saki's lips twitched upward into a small smile and she leaned back in her seat as well, looking up at Hayate with a glint in her eyes. "Nothing of interest, you say..." she murmured, sounding amused. "I do not believe you would find my prediction boring, Mr. Suzuki." Hayate's brow rose with mild curiosity but remained quiet. Even Arisa watched her friend with interest, wondering what she had 'seen' for the boy's future.

"If you ever try to hurt Arisa in the many years you two will spend together, I will not hesitate to shock you with my waves," Saki said, tone soft though a little firm, her expression changing to one of protectiveness toward her Yankee friend. It was a few beats of silence from Hayate before he burst into laughter, shaking his head as he stood. Tohru blinked, not expecting such a reaction from him; Arisa gave him a strange look and Saki just gave him a calm stare.

"Man, if that's the best you got for my future, I think you got somethin' loose in your head," the host said with bemusement, smirking as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Pretty sure if I could hurt Uotani in any way, she could punish me herself with that fucking lead pipe she carries around with her."

"Oi! Yer makin' me sound like some violent bitch!" Arisa shouted, glaring at the taller male. Hayate merely gave her a teasing smirk and placed his hands on his hips.

"That's cuz you _are_ a violent bitch, Uotani," he retorted casually, then turned and began walking off. Arisa growled and started to follow after him, but paused to look at Saki and Tohru with a sheepish grin.

"I'll see yah guys later; tell me how it all goes then, would'ja, Tohru?" she asked; Tohru smiled and nodded, raising a hand in agreement. With a farewell to her best friends, Arisa then ran off to find Hayate and give him a well-deserved punch for his insult. Tohru continued smiling after the blond and once she was out of sight, the riceball glanced over to Saki, who was staring after the direction Arisa and Hayate had gone, her expression thoughtful.

"His electric waves... They changed when I mentioned him and Arisa being together in the years to come..." the Goth murmured, though just shook her head and dismissed it with a soft smile to Tohru. "Shall we continue attracting more customers, Tohru?"

And that was the last of the thoughts toward the Host and Yankee by Saki, though her words would not be forgotten for a long time by the Host himself. Not for a while.


End file.
